Siempre a tu lado
by Gabrielle HU
Summary: Lo que siento por ti es autentico y profundo.. Siempre lo ha sido. Naruto y Sakura se amaban, siempre han estado juntos de una manera u otra. Siempre los ha unido algo. Nadie sabe lo que le depara el futuro, este es incierto. Ellos aprendieron a volar juntos superando cada obstáculo, con coraje y pasión. Les toco compartir una vida llena de muchas emociones diferentes...


Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo a su creador M.K-sensei

**Siempre a tu lado**

NaruxSaku

Situémonos en un campo de entrenamiento, donde un rubio se hallaba sentado en total paz, consigo mismo y el entorno, tranquilidad, ningún ruido, el sol reflejaba sus cabellos amarillos igualándolos, el pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo lento, ninguna gota de sudor resbalaba por sus músculos, cualquiera lo hubiese confundido con una estatua de no ser por el oxigeno que entraba y salia de sus fosas nasales.

De los arboles a sus costados las hojas fueron cayendo rápidamente, como si hubiesen golpeado algún árbol, el viento movía las verdes hojas al igual que la cabellera masculina, la brisa a cada momento se volvía mas salvaje, algunas hojas estaban en pedazos y el tronco de cada árbol parecía querer seguir el mismo camino, la concentración del chico alcanzaba limites insospechados para cualquiera que lo conociera, dirían que era un clon y el verdadero se estaba escaqueando

Se encontrarían muy equivocados...

**Naruto.. Hokage-sama te necesita-**al escuchar la primera palabra el viento se había detenido y sus ojos azul cielo miraban con fastidio al recién llegado.

Tan pronto como informo desapareció en una nube de humo, realmente odiaba que lo molestaran durante su entrenamiento, necesitaba mejorar si quería traer de vuelta a Sasuke.

Se coloco la camisa y luego la chaqueta para empezar a correr en dirección a la torre Hokage, no se imaginaba para que lo quería la vieja-Tsunade, últimamente lo mantenía alejado de las misiones a no ser que fueran de rango E o D, y también le había prohibido acercarse a Sakura, el por que? No lo sabia, solo le dijo que estaba en cuarentena por una enfermedad, cuento que por supuesto no se trago.

No tardo mucho en llegar a su destino, cuando de repente antes de entrar su sensei Kakashi palmeo su cabeza como cuando de pequeño y solo le obsequio una sonrisa detrás de su mascara, invitándolo a pasar detrás de él.

**Tsunade-oba-chan que sucede?-**pregunto animado y curioso el rubio, la vena de la ojimiel comenzó a hincharse mientras el peligris leía su libro.

**Se trata de Sakura..-**el libro verde automáticamente desapareció de la vista del sensei que puso toda su atención a la hokage, los ojos del kyubi se tornaron serios y ansiosos ante las palabras de la Quinta.

**Que le paso a Sakura-chan? Tsunade-oba-chan-**la vez que la había visto fue cuando Sasuke intento matarla, luego ella se volvió distante con todos y desapareció, recordó vagamente esa misión.

**Desde la ultima misión, no recuerda casi nada de su vida aquí, ella solo recuerda al Uchiha y a ti, han vuelto su existencia miserable, hemos intentado que recuerde pero cometemos error tras error, en su mente solo hay imágenes de ustedes peleando, de Sasuke tratándola como una molestia, de ti salvándola y tratando de acercarte a ella, solo sufrimiento-**la chica pelirosa en esos momentos era mas importante que los insultos del chico, Naruto solo abrió sus ojos de sorpresa, y la rabia quería tomar control de sus acciones, pero una mano sobre su hombro lo hizo pensar con mas claridad.

**Ya han probado con todo?-**el peligris estaba preocupado, de sobra sabia que la chica estaba sola ya que sus padres debido a una misión perdieron la vida, recibió una acción afirmativa de la rubia.

**Ino la a ido a ver al igual que otros pero ella no reacciona-**el Uzumaki exaltado expuso su duda golpeando el escritorio del cual cayeron unos papeles.

**Y por que no me lo han dicho antes?-**el tono de su voz se iba reduciendo cada vez mas, las palabras salían ahogadas del que una vez fue todo alegría.

**Ella... antes de olvidarlo casi todo me hizo prometer que aunque llamara y pronunciara a alguno de ustedes, deberían seguir sin ella-**el chico de casi dieciocho años estaba a punto de salir por la ventana cuando pregunto con voz ronca y dolida, las lagrimas corrían por su rostro por ello le daba la espalda a los presentes.

**Dime, donde esta... Sakura-chan?-**al obtener la respuesta que quería salio de allí como si del sonido se tratara, dejando solos a ambos adultos.

**Fue un error dejarla a mi cuidado, teniendo a dos prodigios de los clanes mas poderosos-**dijo lamentándose el anbu-jounnin mirando por la ventana de la que el rubio había salido hace unos momentos, la rubia solo soltó un sonoro suspiro.

El silencio otorga y ella no tenia nada que decir...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

Nostalgia, me tortura la soledad, desde algunos meses no veo a nadie, no es que conozca a muchas personas antes me venían a visitar muchas, decían ser amigos pero ahora solo veo a la misma señora Hokage de cabellos rubios y ojos miel, no es que me desagrade su compañía, me trata como a una hija aunque yo solo quiero ver a Uzumaki Naruto el próximo Hokage y a Kakashi-sensei-san, si embargo existe alguien que si la tuviera enfrente correría, me escondería ya que trata de matarme en cada recuerdo.

Se que he perdido la memoria o la mayor parte de mis recuerdos, es como si estuviese bloqueada, prácticamente me he desligado del mundo excepto de ellos, que me han hecho tanto daño, hay partes que no las tengo claras pero aun así, son los únicos que conservo en mi cerebro, probablemente soy culpable de mi suerte.

Pensaba una chica de aproximadamente diecisiete años, descansaba en el suelo de una habitación que solo contenía una cama desordenada y sobre este había un vestido verde como sus ojos, no había ventanas y sobre la mesa de madera estaban algunas frutas, se elevo del suelo se quito la bata de baño y se coloco el vestido volviendo a la posición inicial en el suelo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

Corría a toda velocidad, no se había detenido siquiera a responder los llamados o saludos de sus compañeros, amigos, senseis o conocidos, en esos momentos solo le importaba una persona, un lugar.

El odio a si mismo y al Uchiha incrementaba a cada pensamiento, a cada recuerdo de las lagrimas que ella había derramado por ellos , siempre era ella quien recibía los daños que ellos causaban, por su culpa ahora ella no tenia vida o lo poco que le quedaba se reducía a el dolor de los recuerdos.

Rápidamente llego a la casa de la hokage, según lo dicho por esta, estaba sola en una de las habitaciones, con un poco de duda traspaso las grandes puertas de madera, seguro le reprocharía la situación en que se encontraba, sus pasos cada vez perdían rapidez hasta que se detuvo en la habitación que tenia una S.H, detrás de esa puerta estaría ella destrozada con el poco valor que le quedaba para afrontar la situación, lentamente corrió la puerta y se adentro con cuidado de no asustar a la chica.

**Sakura-.. chan-**en esos momentos sintió como un pedazo del alma se le desprendía, la miro sentada en el suelo con sus rosados y lacios cabellos que le llegaban a media espalda, al escuchar su nombre se dio la vuelta completamente, lucia pálida con ojeras, su cuerpo debería pesar menos de lo que pesaba hace cuatro meses, aquel brillo que fue botón y fue flor en esa casa estaba marchito.

**Na..ruto-**rubio de grandes ojos azules como el cielo, tres lineas como de gato a cada mejilla, con un poco de dificultad se elevo del suelo, siendo observada en todo momento por el chico, y en el momento que logro estabilizarse, se vio envuelta en unos brazos masculinos que la sujetaban tan fuerte como podían, intentando no romperla.

Se aferraba a ella como a la misma vida, después de todo ella era como de su familia aunque su amor distaba de alguno fraternal como con el Uchiha menor.

**Siempre hiciste lo inesperado, lo opuesto a mi-**soltó la chica reprimiendo los recuerdos de dolor pero manteniendo los momentos en que él llegaba y la abrazaba tirándola al suelo al comienzo de cada día.

**Sakura-chan lo lamento, no fue mi intención.-**pero antes de que siguiera hablando la pelirosa sonrió como cuando eran pequeños y estaban todos juntos en el equipo siete.

**No te disculpes, si estoy así es por mi misma tonto-**dijo para caminar hacia la cama, se tambaleaba no estaba muy bien de energía ya que no podía dormir debido a las pesadillas.

Todas las horas que restaban de ese día, el rubio las paso al lado de ella, hablando de todo, su vida, lo que habían convivido, logrando sacarle una que otra risa, pero también la hizo enojarse como en los viejos tiempos.

A media noche, la chica estaba conciliando el sueño cosa que no paso desapercibida para su acompañante, el cual se levanto de la cama dispuesto a irse, seguramente volvería mañana y cuantas veces hiciera falta, solo por ella, cuando estaba a punto de salir de aquella habitación la voz adormilada de ella lo detuvo.

**No,.. Naruto no.. me dejes.. por favor.**

Volvió en sus pasos hasta llegar de nuevo a sentarse en la cama mirando a la chica que sollozaba y pocas lagrimas saladas se escapaban de sus ojos humedeciendo el rostro de porcelana que poseía.

**No lo haré...**

Las pocas horas de sueño que tuvo la Haruno, solo la miro, ella pronunciaba nombres y decía cosas que él en la mayoría de las ocasiones había escuchado a excepción de unas diferentes que le hicieron sonreír amargamente.

_**No te vayas! Si te quedas no te arrepentirás nunca! O al menos si te vas llévame contigo.**_

Palabras dirigidas a Sasuke, estaba seguro que aunque ella ahora le tuviese miedo o terror en algún lugar de su corazón el Uchiha permanecía allí, con pensamientos de este tipo sus ojos cielo se fueron cerrando poco a poco.

:::::::::...

El amanecer llego y con el los ojos verdes se abrieron, la chica paso las manos por su cara, las mejillas estaban húmedas consecuencia de los sueños y pesadillas, su infancia o la mayoría de esta se había aclarado gracias a Naruto, pronto recordó que quizá él se habría quedado, evaluó todo su entorno en busca del rubio.

Una leve sonrisa se situó en sus labios al verlo sentado a un lado de ella, dormía, roncaba y hablaba sobre su meta mas grande y la promesa que le había hecho una vez a ella, se reprimió mentalmente por haberlo obligado a cumplirla, se reprimió por haberlo hecho alejarse de su sueño "S_eré el próximo Hokage",_ ella era la culpable.

Sollozos, suaves y de chica , llegaron a sus oídos.. Sakura?, abrió sus ojos rápidamente para verla sentada a un lado suyo con la cara escondida entre sus piernas y brazos, la abrazo, sabia que era por ellos, siempre las lagrimas que ella derramaba o se contenía era por ellos, ella se aferro a su chaqueta.

**Aahora recuerdo mmi infancia..-**la voz seguía escuchándose temblorosa, ella había recordado todos los desplantes que le hacia a él por Sasuke, él que siempre la ayudo, protegió y en casos la animo, por el Uchiha que solo le decía palabras hirientes, mientras ella se ilusionaba con esas palabras o con solo miradas.

**Sakura-chan, tranquila esto es bueno, que hayas recordado gran parte de tu vida-**dijo comprensivo, era imposible no notar el cambio en ese chico, el que era tan hiperactivo, tonto y hasta inmaduro, ahora solo quedaban pocos rastros de ese chico.

**Yo lo odio, fue su culpa, todo es su culpa no se como pude haberlo amado .. yo lo odio-**sabia a quien se refería, pero no podía permitir que ella lo odiase, Sasuke era como el hermano que nunca tuvo y algún día lo traería de vuelta.

**Una vez que amas a alguien, este siempre estará aquí-**dijo el rubio con una mano en su propio pecho, ella solo le observo con atención-**no le odies Sakura-chan, él es nuestro compañero casi un hermano, no fue su culpa.**

Algo de razón había en sus palabras, ojala y pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, volver a lo que fue todo alguna vez. Y cambiar ese destino cruel por el que habían pasado ellos.

**Gracias, Naruto..**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

El tiempo lentamente pasaba y ella se recuperaba, gracias a ese rubio idiota.

Recordó todos y cada uno de los momentos que paso junto a las personas de su aldea, incluyendo a las de otra aldea pero algo cambio, el amor que le profeso una vez al Uchiha se había esfumado, solo quedaba indiferencia y una promesa hueca que cumpliría con su fiel compañero.

Existía la leve posibilidad que ella cayera otra vez en ese estado, olvidándolo todo para siempre, sin embargo, el chico hiperactivo prometió cuidarla de todo mal dirigido hacia ella.

Cada misión los acercaba mas, aun sin darse cuenta de lo que las demás personas sabían.

Finalmente, llego el momento para ir en busca del vengador Uchiha, y sin darse cuenta la rabia crecía en el interior de ella, no pararon en el recorrido para llegar a él. Solo se mantenían en silencio, cada uno con pensamientos diferentes, solo el equipo 7.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

Viento, que mueve la hoja. Al igual que sus cabellos, negros, rosas, rubios y grises, miradas, con ellas se comunicaban, a pesar de tantos encuentros luego de su traición, presentían que este seria el ultimo. Ojos que destellaban distintas emociones, pozos azabaches tranquilos pero anhelantes, lagunas verdes transformadas en bosques peligrosos, cielo azul determinantes y llameantes y otros dispares uno rubí y otro negro, dispuestos y atentos a todo.

**Sasuke..vuelve a la aldea-**un solo monosílabo bastante conocido salio de su boca al escuchar a el Hatake, ante esto los puños del rubio se cerraban con mas fuerza volviendo sus nudillos blancos, mientras la rabia crecía en la única femenina.

**Hmp.. solo una mas-**soltó y el rostro del Uzumaki adquirió una enorme sonrisa.

Kakashi salto y se coloco en una roca a distancia prudencial, mientras la pelirosa se colocaba sus guantes, apareciendo un rombo en su frente y Naruto entraba en modo ermitaño junto al chakra del zorro, los ojos de un Uchiha se dieron a conocer.

Miles de truenos cayeron del cielo, el viento se hacia mas intenso y las hojas los rodeaban en el campo de batalla.

**Están listos.. comiencen**

Movimientos a gran velocidad, el sonido de armas chocar, no era un simple juego de niños. Clones de sombra, jutsus de fuego, taijutsus, poco tiempo duraron con ese entretenimiento. Un golpe directo a su brazo derecho, tarde se dio cuenta que era un bisturí de chakra, con lo que Naruto intento sostenerlo pero un chidori casi lo atraviesa, los rayos se extendieron por todo el

cuerpo de Sasuke, la chica solo con rozarle lo tenia dentro de un genjutsu, sin mirarle a los ojos, era el mundo de ella.

::::::::::::::...

Ambos en el barrio Uchiha, él sin moverse, y ella con una sonrisa sádica en su boca, teniendo en su mano derecha un kodachi y sus ojos cerrados. Se acerco hasta ponerla en su cuello.

**Dime Uchiha que se siente?-**una sonrisa arrogante se asomo a los labios de él.

**Eres capaz? Naruto no te lo perdonara-**cierto pero no tanto, solo le diría que no aguanto tal poder. Seria capaz de mentirle a Naruto? Seria capaz de asesinar al casi hermano del rubio?.

**Solo eres un traidor, no me vengas con que quieres regresar por Naruto-**las palabras salían con ironía no le quedaba mucho tiempo o Kakashi y Naruto entrarían.

**No por él sino para restaurar mi clan cont-** lo corto con molestia y odio.

**Temo decirte que aquí se acabara tu estirpe... Uchiha.**

Todo se desvaneció, dejando en libertad al azabache, quien solo tenia un corte en su mejilla bastante profundo y la chica estaba siendo retenida por Naruto en un abrazo.

Kakashi estaba a un lado del Uchiha menor tendiéndole una banda de Konoha, quien recibió un poco shockeado el objeto. Miro la escena con amargura, apretando la banda ninja con su mano izquierda. Naruto abrazaba a la chica quien le correspondía, el rubio le susurraba cosas y ella sonreía asintiendo. Y allí entendió que se quedaría sin descendencia, porque sino era con ella no seria con nadie, y él no estaba dispuesto a separar a aquellos dos. Soltó un bufido intentando llamar la atención de ambos, sin respuesta alguna.

**Ves, hay algo donde antes no había. Ellos se entienden.-**dijo el sensei, admirando a aquellos dos.

Solo ese comentario los volvió conscientes de lo que sucedía. Se sonrojaron al instante volviendo sus rostros de un color granate.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

Cuatro años después, en una sala de partos, estaban cinco hombres, dos azabaches vestidos de anbu, uno rubio envuelto en un traje blanco y rojo, un castaño vestido de jounnin y un peligris con solo el pantalón, distribuidos por la habitación y en el medio acostada en una camilla una pelirosa, gritando a todo pulmón, con una rubia de coletas en sus piernas.

**Vamos Sakura! Ya le veo-**dijo su antigua maestra, todos los ojos estaban sobre la chica de ojos esmeraldas.

**MALDITOS LOS ODIO! DESGRACIADOS!**

**He he Saku mi amor, por el niño hazlo por él falta poco-**el hokage temblaba mirando a su esposa, mientras esta apretaba las manos de Sai y Sasuke

**NAARUUTOO! imbécil! No me pondrás una mano encima de nuevo! haa!-**en ese momento sintió un alivio pero los hombres a su alrededor reían por lo que le iba a tocar al hokage.

**Miren es un hermoso niño rubio-**Shizune se lo llevo a limpiar y enseguida se lo dieron a la madre, el pequeño bultito abrió sus ojos mostrando unos verdes como la mujer, los hombres se acercaron a ver a su sobrino, dejando por fuera al padre, a quien se le salieron las lagrimas.

Pero un dolor fuerte le llego a la Haruno de nuevo, haciéndola darle el niño al Uchiha.

**HAAAa! haaa! Que pasa?!-**pregunto a su maestra, preocupando a los hombres. La rubia miro entre sus piernas y se sorprendió.

**Vviene otro, tendras que seguir pujando-**exclamo dándole ánimos a su ex-alumna. Los ninjas estaban asombrados cuando escucharon otra vez-**Son dos!**

Gritos, llantos, insultos, de todo se oía en esa sala.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

Hasta que dos semanas después, todos estaban reunidos en la mansión 7.

Seis personas descansaban en el salón con sus futones, y delante de ellos tres cunas hacían acto de presencia.

Llantos, lagrimas, que seria ahora? Hambre? Pipí? Popo? Cólicos?. Kakashi y Yamato, fueron con uno el niño de cabellos rubios, estaban dormidos, con ojeras y pálidos, los abuelos se hacían cargo del mayor. Sus tíos, Sasuke y Sai cuidaban del segundo un niño de ojos mercurio y cabello color trigo, ellos lucían energéticos y ansiosos, limpiando el sucio pañal. Y finalmente, los padres, Sakura y Naruto tomaron a su nena, la mas pequeña de cabello color lila y ojos azules, la alimentaron y sacaron los cólicos, dejándola dormir de nuevo.

Esas tres preciosuras, dormían plácidamente, los tres con los apellidos mas fuertes Kusuke UHU, Toishi UHU y Ren Uzumaki Haruno Uchiha. Todos estaban despiertos, sonreían con una enorme felicidad.

Los padres de las criaturas estaban parados mirando por una ventana, amanecía, y el le susurro algo a su esposa en el oído.

**Lo que siento por ti es autentico y profundo..**

**Siempre lo ha sido.**

_Naruto y Sakura se amaban, siempre han estado juntos de una manera u otra. Siempre los ha unido algo. Nadie sabe lo que le depara el futuro, este es incierto. Ellos aprendieron a volar juntos superando cada obstáculo, con coraje y pasión. Les toco compartir una vida llena de muchas emociones diferentes, teniendo cada uno una meta, tomaron decisiones que los llevaron a unirse. Y estar juntos salvándose de lo profundo que cayeran. Cada acción me hace pensar que todo en esta vida sucede por una razón. Para alcanzar tu meta llega lejos y todo se ira dando._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

Dos ancianos miraban las fotografías de un álbum, recordando a esas personas que ya no estaban con ellos y las que permanecían con ellos. Sonreían, estaban acostados en la misma cama, vivieron para ver a sus nietos, a sus hijos volverse grandes ninjas respetados y honorables. Cerraron aquel álbum, ya se acercaba su hora, y por ultima vez vieron el cuadro frente a ellos, estaban Sasuke, Kakashi, Yamato, Sai junto a ellos y los niños.

**Sakura-chan.. nos.. están esperando, el teme, Kakashi-sensei, Sai y Yamato-Taicho, junto a los demás, vamos..-**dijo el peliblanco de destellos amarillos, visualizando a sus amigos y maestros.

**Existe, una vida después de la muerte, Naruto-**afirmo la kunoichi anciana, entrelazando su mano con la de su esposo, parece que él partiría antes.

**De veras..-**concordó dándole la razón, cerrando sus ojos cielo.

**No te.. olvides de mi. Naruto..**

**Siempre a tu lado. Sakura-chan.**

_Si tienes una meta o un sueño cumplelo. _

_a veces el tiempo los sueños realiza._

_De veras._

_Fin._


End file.
